


How Not To Be Creepy

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [4]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, mild stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Things are going better
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	How Not To Be Creepy

Taylor isn’t stalking Colin. Not _really_.

It’s just…

The bugs. She can hear through her bugs. She was in her room, and Dad and Colin were in the living room, and…

She heard them.

She can hear through her bugs. Not see, but hear, and feel, and it’s _strange_ , but also _useful_ ,and she can work with that.

Because someone _is_ stalking Colin.

She was training with her bugs, listening across the neighbourhood, until she could identify the old lady feeding her cats, and the hungry baby crying for his mom, and Colin walking to her house, and the man behind him, stopping when he did and taking all the same turns.

The _stalker_.

(A crazy ex, maybe. Or an Empire 88 sympathizer. Or an Empire 88 _member_.)

Her first impulse is to attack. To call all the bugs in her range and throw them at him until he _chokes_.

Things are going _better_. Dad is happier now, and she actually _likes_ Colin, things are going better, and that guy shows up and threatens everything.

Her first impulse is to attack. She doesn’t. Instead, she sends a fly buzzing insistently around the stalker’s face, until he stops to try and chase it, and keeps him busy long enough for Colin to get out of sight.

She’s going to keep watching. And if the stalker keeps showing up, well. She may start on the cape scene earlier than planned. Find out who he is, and what he wants.

Make sure he _stays away_.

But first, she diverts some of her black widows to stay along the path Colin takes to come home.

Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations Ethan, you have a Nemesis. She controls bugs.
> 
> An alternate title was "The Solution To Stalking Is NOT More Stalking"


End file.
